


Viaje al centro de las tinieblas

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Oneshot No Yaoi.La Guerra contra Poseidón ha concluído, pero alguien aún se resiste a perecer tras librar una de sus batallas más importantes, hallándose caminando por el filo que separa la vida de la muerte, la Tierra del Averno, la luz de las tinieblas.Publicado inicialmente en la plataforma Fanfiction.net, el 14 de Junio de 2018, como regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial para mí.





	Viaje al centro de las tinieblas

**Author's Note:**

> Advierto que tal vez me haya tomado algunas libertades a la hora de interpretar ciertos aspectos del manga referidos al Inframundo, sin intención de ofender a nadie.

**## Viaje al Centro de las Tinieblas ##**

Primero fue un golpe en el estómago.

Luego le siguió otro...y otro...Algunas pisadas se tropezaban con sus piernas encogidas. Algunas acertaban en la espalda dolorida...Otras tentaban el pecho protegido por su propio abrazo...

Quería abrir los ojos, pero algo se lo impedía. Necesitaba respirar, pero su pecho se negaba a prestarle ayuda, contrayéndose con cada nuevo contacto inesperado. Con cada golpe arrastrado. Quizás no podía respirar porque sencillamente había muerto ahogado...o éso recordaba: una derrota con sabor a humillación, una irónica venganza perforando una armadura expropiada, arañando su piel y desgarrando sus músculos...un irrefrenable diluvio...la inmediata inundación del que había tomado como  _su_  reino...Pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía no ser capaz de abrir los ojos? ¿Habrían sido devorados por hambrientos animales marinos? ¿O sería debido a su inutilidad allí donde se encontraba?

El Dragón Marino se sentía mareado y magullado en su propia desorientación mental, sabiendo sólo del cierto que el divino tridente del dios al que había fingido servir se había clavado en su pecho, cuando él mismo se había lanzado a defender la diosa que siempre había ignorado su existir.

El contuso guerrero intentó sonreír con desdén hacia sí mismo cuando estos fragmentados recuerdos osaron atravesar su opacada mente, pero en vez de ello, un gruñido de hastío surgió de su garganta cuando sintió otra vez que su cuerpo era golpeado y su orgullo literalmente pisoteado.

Y no lo soportó más.

Desveló su mirada y sin apenas pensarlo se halló de pie, pisando tierras extrañas, respirando un aire que apestaba a azufre y enfrentándose a un ejército de personas con la mirada vacía que se cruzaban con su confusa presencia, chocando contra ella...vapuleándola sin apenas mostrar un ápice de consciencia.

\- ¿Pero qué narices es ésto? - Dijo con la voz tomada, incapaz de comprender dónde se hallaba y sin escatimar fuerzas en empujar a su vez los cuerpos que hacia él se abalanzaban.- ¡Eh! ¡Parad, joder! ¡Mirad por dónde andáis!

Quiso apartarse del camino de esa munión de extraños zombies que no mostraban interés alguno en alimentarse de él, pero no importaba si sus pies se decantaban a derecha o izquierda...El río de personas que hacia él iban no se detenía, ni siquiera menguaba. Sabiéndose presa de un creciente nerviosismo que comenzaba a detestar, alzó la mirada hacia el negro horizonte sólo para descubrir que el río de gente se convertía en mar, y que si no hacía nada al respecto moriría, quizás por segunda vez, engullido por otra marea imposible de controlar.

No se lo pensó por más tiempo. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrar todo el cosmos que creía aún seguir circulando por la sangre de sus venas, pero salir de esa maraña de personas le estaba resultando imposible, sintiéndose golpeado y empujado a diestro y siniestro por unos cuerpos que osaban ignorar su existencia en ese lugar.

\- ¡Parad ya! ¡¿Estáis ciegos o qué?! ¡¿Qué cojones os pasa?! - Exclamó, agotando sus últimos picos de paciencia.

Era evidente que el desorientado Dragón de los Mares cada vez se iba enfurenciendo más, y sus reacciones a tal derroche de indiferencia iban creciendo en vigor y rebeldía.

\- ¡¿Acaso sois imbéciles?! - Bramó otra vez, viéndose incapaz de escapar de esa marejada de cuerpos con destinación fija.- ¡Vosotros os lo habéis buscado! ¡Os apartaré de mi camino a la fuerza!

El guerrero alzó los brazos para ejecutar una de sus técnicas combativas más mortíferas, cerró los ojos otra vez para concentrar todo su cosmos y antes de darse cuenta que no quedaba ni rastro de él en ninguna célula de su cuerpo, otro golpe asestado con exquisita asertividad contra su cabeza fue el encargado de sumirle nuevamente en las sombras de la inconsciencia.

###

_Caína. Templo del Juez del Inframundo, Rhadamanthys del Wyvern._

Las ráfagas de aire helado que azotaban el exterior no incomodaban el sobrio proceder del uno de los Tres Jueces del Averno. Sentado tras su gran escritorio, el apuesto y joven juez deslizaba su ambarina mirada por una serie de expedientes a los que apremiaba prestarles la debida atención antes de decidir cómo proceder con el destino de las almas contenidas en ellos.

Durante las últimas horas, una cantidad incontestable de almas había llegado al Inframundo, consecuencia de unos diluvios torrenciales que incluso habían superado con creces cualquier fábula bíblica temida en la antigüedad de la historia de los humanos. Era innegable que la Tierra había sido asaltada por la furia del Dios Poseidón, Señor de los Mares y hermano de su Señor Hades. Tan innegable como que el trabajo se había multiplicado de repente, sepultándole tanto a él como a sus otros dos compañeros jueces, Minos y Aiacos, en simples tareas administrativas. Aburridas pero necesarias para aligerar la densidad de visitantes que iban copando todos los rincones del Yomotsu.

Con la colaboración de una exquisita pluma estilográfica, su cuidada rúbrica sentenció otra de las infinitas almas, y dando carpetazo al presente dossier, lo colocó a su izquierda, sobre el motón de los recién sentenciados. A su derecha todavía se percibía una infinidad de almas a las que decretar condena, y Rhadamanthys decidió tomarse un pequeño momento de distensión al alzarse de su mullido sillón, estirar ligeramente los músculos de los brazos con gráciles gestos que los alzaron por encima de su cabeza, aprovechando también para relajar el entumecimiento que tantas horas de burocrática tortura tras el escritorio estaban imprimiendo en su musculosa espalda.

Servirse un poco de su preciado whisky, acompañado siempre por una buena porción de hielo, le pareció una excelente idea para relajar también su mente mientras se dirigía hacia los grandes ventanales, corría un poco el pesado cortinaje y apreciaba las inóspitas y heladas vistas, siempre más agradables gracias a la dulce quemazón que el ambarino elixir transportaba hacia su garganta.

Durante unos íntimos minutos Rhadamanthys se permitió evadir su mente, aunque se maldijo interiormente cuando ésta le traicionó y comenzó a viajar hacia unas tierras menos frías, y quizás más humanas; su Señora no se hallaba en el Inframundo, sino que moraba en la sede espectral ubicada en la Tierra. El Castillo de Heinstein, en Alemania, era lo que todos los sirvientes de Hades conocían como lo más parecido a un hogar. Y en el Castillo había decidido permanecer Pandora, para supervisar que los inesperados diluvios no mellaran la espectral estructura de un hogar donde el color faltaba y el amor a veces se entrometía.

El rubio y serio juez suspiró mientras volvía a acercar el vaso a sus labios, deleitándose con el aroma que éste desprendía al tiempo que añoraba otro aroma, habitante en una larga cabellera color azabache, y que gracias a su frialdad y tozudez de corazón, ignoraba ser extrañada.

Dejando que el nuevo y tímido sorbo descendiera por su garganta, Rhadamanthys apartó un poco más el pesado cortinaje color bordeaux que vestía el ventanal y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido al avistar la rápida llegada de su subordinado más fiel. Valentine de la Harpía no demoraría en anunciar su llegada con respetuosos golpecitos de sus nudillos contra la gran puerta de roble, protectora de su despacho. La cuestión era que, en ese momento, lo que menos le apetecía a Rhadamanthys era tener que lidiar con el exceso de admiración que siempre le profesaba el joven.

El respetuoso aviso de su llegada no se hizo esperar. Y la grave voz del Juez Wyvern no pudo denegarle audiencia, dando permiso para que Valentine se adentrara en uno de sus dominos más privados.

\- Señor Rhadamanthys...- Dijo el joven, incapaz de evitar que el rubor ascendiera a sus mejillas mientras se apartaba la capucha que había cubierto sus cabellos durante el frío trayecto que lo había conducido hacia allí.- Acudo para anunciarle que ha ocurrido algo extraño en el Yomotsu, señor...- Informó seguidamente, abriéndose un poco la capa que protegía su cuerpo, pero sin despojarse de ella.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "señor" a cada momento, Valentine?. Me incomoda tanta deferencia.- Acotó el Wyvern, fijándose en la figura de su fiel servidor a través del perfecto reflejo que le ofrecía el ventanal y la oscuridad asentada en el exterior.- Y si bienes a decirme que el Yomotsu se está colapsando con incesantes llegadas, estoy al corriente de ello.

\- Lo siento se_...Lo siento Rhadamanthys...- Rectificó el joven, agachando el rostro cuando la mirada del Juez se cruzó con la suya a través del reflejo del cristal.- Es cierto que la entrada al Inframundo está conociendo una concurrencia inusual, pero no es éso lo que preocupa a los espectros encargados de custodiar dicha zona...

\- ¿Entonces? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys, procurándose otro pequeño sorbo antes de volverse, enfrentar al joven directamente con su mirada y agotar la distancia que les separaba, obligando a Valentine a retroceder para dejarle el paso libre hacia el sillón tras el escritorio.

\- Ha sucedido algo extraño...inexplicable...Y Fyodor* está tomándose quizás demasiadas libertades...

El apuesto juez abrió uno de los cajones para extraer un posavasos donde dejar el que mantenía su mano ocupada, y dejándose caer sobre el sillón, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, exhaló todo el aire previamente inspirado con cierta impaciencia y se vio obligado a arrancar de manera más clara todas las palabras que a Valentine se le atragantaban, replicando así una escena que se sucedía cada vez que la admiración de Valentine colisionaba con la mirada directa de su mentor.

\- A ver, Valentine...Te agradecería que te explicaras mejor. ¿Algo extraño e inexplicable, dices? ¿Y que Fyodor se está tomando demasiadas libertades?

\- Así es...sí...

\- ¿Con qué? ¿O con quién?

Valentine unió sus manos ante su cuerpo, estrujándose los dedos mientras intentaba explicarse con la claridad demandada.

\- Pues no sabemos con quién. Ésta es la cuestión. No hay ningún registro de entrada de ese individuo, el cuál parece actuar con consciencia propia, como si fuera un intruso que viene a malmeter...

\- Imposible, Valentine.- Se apresuró a cortarle Rhadamanthys, negándose a creer semejantes sandeces.- Ya tenemos bastante trabajo para encima tener que prestar atención a alguna alma que presente un comportamiento desubicado. Y buscad bien, que seguro que halláis el registro de entrada. Lo que sucede es que os ahogáis en un vaso de agua a la que se gira más trabajo del habitual.

El juez inglés volcó su mirada hacia todo el papeleo que debía seguir atendiendo, arrastró el sillón hacia el escritorio y tomó la estilográfica con su diestra, dando por zanjado un tema al que no hallaba necesario prestarle atención.

\- Permítame que le contradiga, Señor...Perdón...Rhadamanthys...- Se forzó a insistir el joven espectro de la Harpía.- Pero dicho sujeto no está ni vivo ni muerto. Ha comenzado a armar alboroto y Fyodor ha decidido apresarlo en su propia cámara de tortura para obtener un poco de diversión.- Soltó sin apenas respirar.- Como la Señora Pandora no se encuentra presente en estos momentos, usted es la máxima autoridad aquí y ahora...por éso mi atrevimiento a importunarle...

Valentine agachó el rostro después de pronunciar casi de carrerilla todo lo que tenía que informar, apenas pudiendo ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba tener que hablar directamente con alguien al que admiraba de demasiadas maneras, algunas de las cuáles sabiéndolas inapropiadas de mostrar.

Rhadamanthys permaneció unos segundos en silencio y sin mucho ánimo alcanzó el tapón de la estilográfica, lo enroscó dejando la pluma al lado del siguiente dossier a tratar, y se alzó del sillón para complacer el pedido de su espectro más fiel, aunque sin muchas ganas y menos emoción.

\- De modo que ese extraño sujeto que según tú no está ni vivo ni muerto se encuentra en la cárcel de Fyodor...- Dijo, pasando otra vez frente a Valentine para dirigirse al perchero donde colgaba su capa.

\- Exacto.- Asintió el más joven.

\- Entonces, vamos a ver...

Al fin Valentine sonrió con timidez ante su pequeño logro, y Rhadamanthys se ajustó la capa al cuello, protegiendo con ella un escultural cuerpo vestido apenas con una pulcra camisa blanca y unos sobrios pantalones negros, que morían sobre unas botas de excelente cuero también negro.

En ese momento, hacer uso de la Surplice del Wyvern no fue algo que el Juez requiriera como necesario.

###

_Cárcel custodiada por Fyodor de Mandrágora, en las inmediaciones del agujero de la colina del Yomotsu._

Otra vez con el cuerpo de regreso a la consciencia, lo primero que avistaron sus ojos fueron las rejas que le relataban con claridad meridiana en qué tipo de cúbiculo se hallaba. Y lo que le importunó sobremanera no fue el hecho de ignorar dónde estaba, sino lo más espeluznante para él fue darse cuenta de dentro  _de qué_  estaba...

Una cárcel.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de frotarse los ojos para aclararse la vista. No le hizo falta. Lo que rápidamente avistaron sus todavía desenfocados ojos fue un muro de rejas al cuál sus manos se asieron con desesperación, tratando de echarlas abajo, partirlas o simplemente abrirlas, usando un gran acopio de poder que al fin se dio cuenta que no existía.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Joder! - Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, manteniéndose asido de los barrotes.- ¡¿Qué cojones es ésto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Por qué estoy encerrado?! ¡Dejadme salir!

La voz seguía desgañitando su garganta, y sus gritos eran tan ensordecedores que él mismo se privó de escuchar la reprimenda que un recién llegado profería a su misterioso carcelero, al cuál todavía no había podido ponerle ni nombre ni rostro.

Algunos sonidos emitidos por voces ininteligibles llegaron a sus oídos, pero su rabia y frustración era tal que sólo le permitían seguir forcejeando con unos barrotes forjados con acero infernal. Inmunes a su incomprensión y sordos ante su exigente clamor de atención.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Quién sea que merodee por aquí, soltadme, joder! ¡O echaré la jodida reja abajo!

\- Menos lobos, caperucita...

Rhadamanthys irrumpió ante la celda, pronunciando estas escuetas palabras y acallando por un instante el altanero escándalo que no cesaba de emitir el extraño preso. El sobrio y apuesto juez se personó ante los barrotes, miró directamente a los ojos del prisionero y sin esbozar ningún tipo de mueca, desvió su ambarina mirada hacia un dossier de papeles que abrió entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - Le interpeló directamente el extraño sujeto que seguía asido a los barrotes.

\- Primero debo aclarar quién eres tú...- Habló con calma. -  _A_ _unque tu rostro no me resulta desconocido...-_ Añadió en sus propios pensamientos.

Rhadamanthys iba pasando páginas y recorriendo los nombres e imágenes de todos los que estaban llegando al Averno durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, empleando un tono de voz frío y sin ningún tipo de emoción, detalle que exasperó aún más al extraviado joven de largos cabellos añil y mirada penetrante.

\- ¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! Va...¡Déjame salir!

\- Ahora mismo soy el máximo responsable del Inframundo, de modo que acabas de convertirte en mi principal problema.- Le informó el rubio juez, sin ocultar en ningún momento un sugerente deje inglés.

\- ¡¿El Inframundo?! ¡Venga ya! ¡No te rías de mí, joder! - Se encabritó el preso, que cediendo a un impluso atravesó los barrotes con su brazo diestro, intentando agarrarse a los blancos ropajes de aquél loco ataviado de indiferencia apostado frente a él.- ¡Que me dejes salir! - Insistió, después de sentirse ridículo ante su infructuoso intento de atacar para hacerse escuchar .

Rhadamanthys había esquivado la ráfaga de furia con una facilidad pasmosa, y alzando su ambarina y extraña mirada, al fin la posó sobre el rostro del prisionero, asimilando con determinación cada uno de sus exquisitos rasgos y hallando en ellos una faz que no le era desconocida en absoluto, y con la que comenzaba a entramar varias cábalas posibles que dieran sentido a esa inesperada situación.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Inquirió, haciendo gala de su imperturbable calma.

\- Yo soy el temido General de las Marinas de Poseidón, Dragón de los Mares.- Soltó el apresado, con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

El juez exhaló parte de la respiración contenida con cierto aire de impaciencia, pero decidió no sucumbir a las pomposas palabras que surgían de esos labios desesperados, que pese a todo, no mentían.

\- Vuelvo a preguntarlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu nombre real...no el que define el supuesto rango con el que estás osando acceder en el Averno...

\- Pero...¡¿Tú te escuchas?! - Una carcajada rebosante de desprecio desbordó por la garganta del prisionero, aún incrédulo ante la situación que estaba viviendo. O soñando.- Tú no me crees pero te atreves a hablarme de infiernos y e inframundos...¡hay que joderse! No...si encima me dirás que el mismísimo Dios del Averno es tu dueño...

\- Mi Señor, para ser más concretos. Y no tientes su ira si no todavía deseas quedarte aquí eternamente, como me lanzo a suponer que ya lo hace una alma muy cercana a ti.

Extrañamente, el misterioso sujeto se tragó las ganas de replicar y se sumió en un pensativo silencio que le ensombreció el rostro y le iluminó unos recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar.

\- Aquí no hay ninguna alma cercana a mí.- Respondió al fin, con un tono más comedido de voz mientras su mente trabajaba para seguir engañándose.- Y tú no eres más que un puto farsante que se ha entrometido en mi sueño y se atreve a jugar con mi consciencia.- Prosiguió, buscando desafiante esa mirada que parecía compadecerse de él.- Así que búscate a otro a quién joder los sueños o pesadillas, maldito rubio maniquí.

Ahí Rhadamanthys ya no pudo soportarlo más. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar tanta soberbia y grosería, de modo que sin pensárselo de más hizo uso de una ínfima parte de su poder, personándose dentro de la celda en un simple pestañeo, asiendo del cuello al impertinente extraviado con una sola mano y manteniéndolo medio ahogado entre su agudizada mirada y la fría pared a sus espaldas.

\- Por última vez, si no deseas que te envíe directo a la profunidad más inalcanzable del Averno...¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ka...Kanon...mi nombre es Kanon...- Respondió finalmente, asiéndose con ambas manos a la muñeca del brazo que de repente lo aplastó contra la pared, robándole casi toda la respiración y dejándole sin escapatoria alguna.

\- Así que Kanon...

\- ...S...sí...

Kanon no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero al parecer su impertinente verborrea había conseguido enfurismar a ese extraño tipo, la fuerza oculta del cuál se percibía inmensa y aterradora.

\- Éso está mejor...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, aflojando el amarre lo suficiente para asirse de las ropas de Kanon y empujarle con rudeza contra un desnudo catre.- Y ahora a ver si te calmas.

Todo el cuerpo de Kanon se contrajo al notarse arrojado sin delicadeza sobre un lecho de piedra oscura, y frotándose la parte dolorida de su cuello rodó los ojos hacia su propio cuerpo y por primera vez desde saberse engullido por las aguas, reparó en que no vestía armadura alguna y que su pecho no lucía ninguna herida. Ni un sólo rasguño a parte de las rojeces que ya debían comenzar a adornar su cuello.

\- Joder...o estoy muerto o...o estoy enloqueciendo...o estoy sumido en la peor de todas las pesadillas...- Se dijo para sí mismo.- ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?!

El joven juez no había dejado de observarle detenidamente, y al fin decidió ofrecer un poco de luz a un hecho fortuito que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender en toda su magnitud.

\- Si estás loco o no es algo que todavía no puedo averiguar, pero lo que sí puedo afirmarte, Kanon..., es que estás vivo y que ésto no es ningún sueño.- La verde mirada de Kanon se centró en los ambarinos y magnéticos ojos de aquél que todavía no le había confiado ningún nombre a cambio, pero antes que rechistara otra vez con alguna sandez fue acallado con una autoridad sutil, pero indiscutible en esos dominios.- Sí, sí, ya sé que crees realmente que estás soñando y, la verdad, preferiría que todo ésto fuera un trueque de tu imaginación, pero por tu desgracia no es así.

\- En serio colega...¿De qué estás hablando? - Inquirió al tiempo que apoyaba su trasero contra el catre, aunque sintiéndose incómodo ante una atenta e imperturbable inspección de esa mirada color ámbar.- No comprendo nada...no sé quién eres ni dónde estoy, ni porque no estoy herido si ahora mismo acabo de recordar haberlo sido...

\- Mi nombre es Rhadamanthys del Wyvern.- Dijo el Juez, interrumpiéndole la exposición de dudas.- Soy uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo y sí, nuestro señor es el Dios Hades, a quién le debemos lealtad absoluta.

Kanon se irguió más, poco a poco, hasta que se atrevió a tomar completo asiento sobre esa cama húmeda y desprovista de vestido, palpándose el pecho en busca de tres heridas de tridende que irónicamente comenzaba a echar en falta.

\- Joder...pues sí, estoy muerto...- Intentó convencerse, observándose las manos libres de sangre como si recién descubriera su existencia.

\- No. Te he dicho que no lo estás, razón por la cuál te has convertido en un enigma a resolver.- Le explicó Rhadamanthys, que recuperó el fajo de papeles con el que había llegado a los calabozos de Fyodor.- Aquí debería constar tu nombre si lo estuvieras, pero no existe...a pesar que tu rostro no es desconocido por estos lares.

El dossier con todos los registros de entrada al Inframundo durante las últimas horas cayó sobre el lecho de piedra, y Kanon viró su mirada hacia él, conteniéndose la curiosidad que le inducía a tomarlo entre sus manos y fisgonearlo con verdadero interés.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa conmigo...? - Preguntó, absteniéndose de tocarlo a riesgos de despertar del sueño más surrealista recordado en toda su vida.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé.- Rhadamanthys se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía inquietando al recién llegado con la intensidad de su sobria mirada.- A mi parecer estás todavía en la Tierra, debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, y algún extraño deseo o pensamiento ha hecho que tu alma viajara hasta estos dominios y se convirtiera en una proyección sólida de tu cuerpo.- Kanon le miró hallándose cada vez más confuso, pero se abstuvo de decir nada, sorprendiéndose de la gran capacidad de imaginación que podía llegar a tener su mente aletargada por el influjo de las aguas que habían inundado el Reino de Poseidón.

\- De verdad...no comprendo nada de lo que me dices. Ni por qué estoy preso...Y menos aún por qué no puedo hacer uso de mi poder para aplastarte esta mirada de autosuficiencia que no cesa de mirarme por encima del hombro.

Rhadamanthys suspiró con impotencia y deshizo el cruce de sus brazos para dirigirse a la reja y hacerla desaparecer con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

\- Estás preso porque has tenido la mala suerte de cruzarte con Fyodor, espectro de la Mandrágora, quién ostenta un gusto enorme por torturar a todo aquél que cae entre sus garras, pero no sufras por él, ya no te molestará más.- Rhadamanthys salió de la celda y al no sentirse seguido, se dio media vuelta e invitó a Kanon a imitar sus pasos.- Ven, sígueme. Creo que si no te muestro el terreno no serás capaz de comprender...

No hubo más palabras por parte del rubio juez. Simplemente echó a andar con su elegancia natural, y Kanon se vio obligado a seguirle en lo que continuaba creyendo como un colosal sueño, donde él mismo se hallaba mandado por sus crecientes ansias de saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar la imaginación proyectada por su cerebro claramente perturbado.

El aire que se respiraba fuera de esos calabozos no era mejor que el que costaba asimilar ahí dentro, y la falta de luz era suplida por una oscuridad borrosa. Rhadamanthys se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de un gigante río de gente que, sin voluntad alguna, parecían precipitarse al vacío de un infinito precipicio, y Kanon se detuvo sólo un paso por detrás de él. La escena que se representaba ante sus ojos era tan dantesca como espeluznante, y en ese mismo momento Kanon recordó haber iniciado su pesadilla más vívida justo ahí, en el centro de esa munión de gente con rumbo fijo y muerte segura.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo...- Dijo, mateniendo su vista al frente y sin darse cuenta que Rhadamanthys ladeaba el rostro para fijarse en él, impaciente para escuchar sus impresiones.- De repente me he hallado allí en medio...Me han pisoteado...No cesaban de pasarme por encima y cuando he intentado detenerles, me he fijado en sus rostros apagados...en sus ojos vacíos...en su voluntad manipulada...- Reflexionó, por primera vez, con seriedad.- Son imbéciles...se lanzan a una muerte segura y no hacen nada para evitarlo...

\- Ya están muertos, Kanon.- Rhadamanthys interrumpió la reflexión, consiguiendo que la viva y verde mirada de Kanon se fijara en él.- ¿Y sabes a consecuencia de qué? - Kanon se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una pequeña muestra de su aparente despreocupación.- La Tierra está sufriendo diluvios e inundaciones. Poseidón, el Dios del Mar, ha sido derrotado por la entrometida y mimada de su sobrina, la diosa Athena, y éstas son las consecuencias.- Kanon agrandó su mirada sin ser consciente de ello, y una punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón aún latente.- Hace horas que están llegando almas de todas partes del mundo. Ésto que tienes enfrente es el Yomotsu, la entrada al Inframundo...- Prosiguió el Wyvern, fijándose también en el inacabable desfile de cuerpos.- Se arrojan al precipicio esperando su juicio, su destinación final...y no pueden escapar de ello. Una vez llegan aquí..."deben abandonar toda esperanza"...

Kanon tragó saliva con evidente esfuerzo, y comenzando a ser consciente de todas las consecuencias que su ambición había desatado sintió cómo su mirada se humedecía ante el horror presenciado.- Pero ahí...hay criaturas...hay niños y niñas pequeños...¡¿Cómo narices están entrando en el Infierno?! ¡No tienen edad para haber aprendido a pecar!

\- Nadie está libre de pecado, Kanon, aunque hayan vivido pocos años, por lo que el cielo no existe. Por ésto es tan hermoso el Reino de Hades...porque él acoge a todas las almas, viejas, jóvenes y tiernas, malvadas y feroces, limpias y corruptas...Nuestro Señor de las Tinieblas es justo y misericordioso...- Continuó explicándose Rhadamanthys, dejando relucir su fe y entrega más absoluta al Dios que verdaderamente parecía defender.- Lo único que ha conseguido tu ambición, falso Dragón de los Mares, traidor de Poseidón, es acelerar su llegada aquí. Y ahorrarles, quizás, el sufrimiento que supone la vida y a la que tú te obstinas en seguir aferrado.

Kanon cerró los ojos ante la atrocidad que sus actos habían propiciado, negándose a seguir viendo cuánta muerte inocente había generado su ambición mal enfocada, cuando él solamente deseaba gobernar el mundo para demostrar su poder y capacidad, años atrás vapuleados y olvidados por su propio hermano y la Orden que a él le negó la existencia.

\- Si dices que esto no es un sueño y que yo no estoy muerto, devuélveme al otro lado. O mátame, libérame de una puta vez también...- Demandó, forzándose a posar su mirada sobre la sobria faz de ese extraño hombre que comenzaba a resultarle tan magnético como temible. Desafiante en su halo de misterio.

\- No puedo intervenir por ti.- Rhadamanthys se encogió levemente de hombros al tiempo que enfundaba sus manos dentro de los negros pantalones que cubrían sus fuertes piernas.- Yo juzgo las almas de los difuntos. Designo su destino final, pero tu destino todavía está en tus manos. No puedo devolverte a la Tierra sencillamente porque lo que tengo enfrente es una proyección sólida de tu alma agonizante, y no puedo matarte por la misma razón que ni tú mismo logras ver las heridas que admites haber sentido en tu pecho antes de despertar aquí. Dicho de otra manera...eres como un holograma de ti mismo...

Inconscientemente Kanon volvió a palparse el pecho, corroborando que estaba libre de sangre y laceraciones casi mortales.- Entonces...¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Por qué este estúpido viaje?!

La incomprensión que embargaba sus ojos se clavó sobre la condescendiente mirada que le devolvió Rhadamanthys, el cuál mantenía su porte impasible.

\- Cuando te he visto me has recordado a alguien...

\- ¡Dime de una condenada vez por qué estoy aquí, joder!

\- ...alguien que luce tu mismo rostro y que sí que está en los registros de las almas admitidas en el Averno...- Llegados a este punto, Kanon cerró la mandíbula con fuerza y dejó que su agitada respiración se atropellara con cada toma de aire.-...Reconozco que me has confundido durante unos instantes, pero al fin he conseguido atar cabos...

\- No sé de qué coño estás hablando ahora...- Masticó Kanon.

\- Oh, tú quizás no, pero tu subconsciente sí lo sabe...y ha venido a buscarle.- Prosiguió Rhadamanthys con intachable temple.- Pero no está aquí. Ha regresado a la vida y a la Tierra con un permiso de veinticuatro horas concedido por la misericordia de nuestro Dios Hades. Durante su tiempo aquí ha reflexionado y su alma se ha purificado hasta el punto de merecer la clemencia de nuestro Señor para regresar y derrotar a la ingrata de Athena. Si tú hubieras sido capaz de comandar con destreza y mejores artes el ejército de las Marinas, su alma quizás aún estaría aquí, agonizando en el infierno donde se consumen los que llegan a nosotros después de haber atentado contra su propia vida, pero quizás gracias a tu fracaso ha obtenido esta segunda oportunidad. En cambio, ahora mismo tú no perteneces a ningún lado, a ninguna facción. Ni siquiera has sabido ser un buen traidor y el mismo Infierno está rechazando tu muerte...tu salvación.

Cada palabra pronunciada por Rhadamanthys iba encendiendo la ira que circulaba por las venas de Kanon, los puños del cuál se iban tensando a los costados de su cuerpo para no acabar cerrándose alrededor del cuello de ese condenado hombre.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? Ni siquiera estás en el limbo.

La suficiencia con la que hablaba Rhadamanthys resultaba exasperante, pero era obvio que a la fuerza no podía enfrentársele. Y con la dialéctica de un marinero manipulador tampoco podía hacer frente a la de un juez. Y menos si éste se auto-definía como infernal.

Kanon suspiró con aires de rendición, y avanzando un par de pasos se posicionó por delante de la quieta figura del joven juez, observando de nuevo esa munión de personas, de toda edad y color, que iban avanzando hacia el pozo que decretaría su destino final.

\- Dices que  _él_  no está aquí...ahora...- Dijo con voz más calmada y sobria después de largos segundos de reflexión.

\- Si te refieres a tu hermano, no. No está aquí.- Afirmó Rhadamanthys, observándole ahora sin juicio.- Y sus compañeros tampoco.

Kanon se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero decidió no contradecir más y agarrarse al hilo tendido para hallar algún final a todo el embrollo formado dentro de su ensoñación más real.

\- ¿Por qué tu Señor les ha concedido una nueva oportunidad para vivir? - Inquirió, después de tragar saliva y sellar la mandíbula con cierta frustración y decepción.

\- Athena y Hades están en guerra. Saga y los demás finalmente han hallado el bando correcto por el que luchar. Si logran su cometido, una vida eterna como Espectros les aguarda. Si no, sus almas regresarán aquí para ser nuevamente juzgadas.

\- ¿Por qué no luchas tú en esta guerra? - Continuó indagando.

\- Porque mi momento no ha llegado aún.

\- ¿Llegará? - Insistió Kanon con sincero interés, percibiendo tras ese escudo de corrección y distancia residía una alma tan fiera como guerrera y leal a su causa.

\- Sólo si tu hermano fracasa en su misión. Sólo si la ambición de Athena y de todos sus llanos adeptos prospera.

Tras unos densos segundos de respetuoso silencio, Kanon volteó su cuerpo para poder corroborar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, mirada dentro mirada, pero nadie halló a sus espaldas.

Ninguna presencia humana. Ni el más mínimo rastro que le indicara que instantes atrás hubiera estado acompañado en su locura.

Allí, perdido en medio del lóbrego Yomotsu, únicamente quedaba la sensación de soledad que le había acompañado siempre, agravada por una creciente opresión que le privaba respirar con libertad y la certeza de estar delirando en los confines oníricos de su propia salud mental.

Hasta que la vista comenzó a escocerle, el oído a ensordecerse y el aire a faltarle.

Una fuerza invisible estrujaba sus pulmones. Algo parecía llenarle el estómago de agua, bloqueándole la nariz y ahogándole por dentro al tiempo que sus ojos descendieron por su propio cuerpo, centrándose en la inquietante imagen de sus manos convirtiéndose en una cascada acuosa, siendo ellas el inicio de su disolución más instantánea y absoluta.

###

_En orillas de las playas devastadas de Rodorio..._

Otra vez esa condenada sensación de querer respirar y no poder.

De nuevo las ansias de urgirle robar aire al mundo y hallar agua en su lugar.

Agua...agua y más agua...

Salada...

Asfixiante en su garganta...Mortífera...

Ya no sabía si la consciencia se iba apagando definitivamente, entregándose a ese lecho de sal destinado a ser su tumba, o si agonizar eternamente era el castigo que su alma debía sufrir por haber poseído un corazón ambicioso y envenenado con la pócima de la traición.

Lo único que sabía del cierto es que toda voluntad parecía haberle abandonado, y solamente le quedaban ánimos para entregarse y morir...

Entregarse...y...morir...

...Al fin...morir...

...

...

Bien era sabido que el mar esconde tesoros tan misteriosos como valiosos, y que retorna a la orilla lo que no puede digerir en su interior.

Esa mortecina tarde su cuerpo emergió entre el romper de olas. Un cuerpo herido en piel y alma. Un cuerpo rechazado por aquél enigma que es la implacable ley del mar.

Sí, el mar, o quizás algo tan utópico como el destino, le estaban ofreciendo otra oportunidad...

...Una más...

...La última quizás...

Kanon abrió los ojos de repente. Se desgarró la garganta luchando para sobrevivir, derrochando bocanadas de abrasiva agua. Con ambas manos, laceradas y ensangrentadas, arañó la mojada arena y estrujó las algas compañeras mientras las olas seguían lamiendo su tortuosa soledad...

...Y al fin respiró...

Con dolor.

Con escozor y vergüenza.

Con la mente aturdida, y la sensación de haber permitido que su cordura naufragara a cambio de vivir una nueva ensoñación hilvanada con el hilo de un anhelado perdón.

Seguramente inmerecido. Terriblemente necesitado.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndolos arder. Con los párpados pesados debido a la húmeda arena adherida a ellos y la sensación de reconocer un cosmos hermano recorriéndole las venas.

Era indudable que la revelación vivida en su pesadilla era cierta: el cosmos de Saga palpitaba dentro de él, como si formara parte de los propios latidos de su corazón herido. Necesitaba un esfuerzo más para alzar la vista al cielo y al fin hallarlo, allí...en lo alto de una cima que una vez le repudió...

El manginficente Santuario de Athena presidía su humillación, y al igual que Saga en su ensoñación más surrealista, a él ya no le quedaba nada más que perder en la vida.

Luchar su mayor batalla para apostársela con dignidad tal vez fuera su última y mejor elección.

###

* * *

_(*) Fyodor de Mandrágora, Estrella Celestial de la Herida, es uno de los 108 espectros que conforman el ejército de Hades. Su carácter sádico es el responsable que ostente una cámara de tortura en una construcción ruinosa cerca del agujero de La Colina del Yomotsu._


End file.
